True Love Is Never Lost
by Tortall Tribe Freak
Summary: Post season 2 Marian lives but Robin Doesn't know D/W R/M A/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood! (Unfortunately this does include Jonas and Harry)

--

Robin stood there looking at Marian's dead body

"I can't bury her"

Djaq stood next to him "Will and I will see to that Robin"

"Thank you my friend." Robin's final words as he walked away tears glistening in his eyes.

--

Two hours after Robin and the rest of the gang had left.

"Will!" exclaimed Djaq

"What is it?"

"She's alive" Djaq answered in disbelief "help me get her inside"

Once inside Bassam's house Djaq cleaned, treated and dressed Marian's wound.

"How is she?" asked Will walking over and wrapping his arm around her.

"Sleeping, as long as she doesn't get an infection she should be okay" Djaq leaning into him.

"You've done your best, that's all you can do Djaq"

"This feels strange, us, me in your arms, strange but good" Djaq said looking up at his face.

"I know, I've wanted to hold you like this since before my dad died" Will confessed

"I've always loved you since I first saw you, but I only admitted it to myself in the barn, I was scared that if I cared about you I would just get hurt again"

"Again?" asked Will shocked

"Will I was betrothed once, before my brother and father were killed." A lone tear slipped down Djaq's cheek as she remembered the painful memory, Will Silently wiped it away. "He seemed nice, he bought me gifts, he was nice to me, and I liked him. Then when the betrothal was finalized he became mean he hit me when he was alone with me, he treated me as a possession not as a human. I told my father and he broke off the betrothal. That's when it happened; my former fiancé became angry he sent Englishmen, deserters to kill me and my father. Hassim, my cousin heard the plan and told my brother and me. Djaq was always a sickly boy. He said he would die for me if he had to, so we swapped places. They died my father and brother died for me that day. That's when I became my brother."

"Shh" said Will holding her to his chest and softly kissed her head "I will never hurt you, I love you too much"

"I know that now and I will never doubt you" she whispered

"Were you remembering that when I pushed you into that room?" Will asked softly, guilt taking over.

Djaq nodded.

Will Continued "I wasn't thinking, I was mad with the Sheriff, I didn't realize it was you, if I had I wouldn't have pushed you"

"I know you wouldn't, I understand that now as I did then you had just lost your father, I know how it feel to see your family killed before your eyes" anger flashed in Djaq's eyes "as soon as Marian recovers enough to go on a ship we will go back to the forest, I promise"

"I know we will, we have to return Marian" Will said smiling.


	2. EMO

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood! (Unfortunately this does include Jonas and Harry)

--

"Good to be home" said Much taking a deep breath

"Is this still home?" asked a depressed Robin. "Now that Marian is dead and Will and Djaq are no longer with us"

Robin walked off into the forest.

"Master" Much said as he started to follow him

"Leave him Much" said John "he needs to think"

"I'm not being funny but some one's been living here while we've been gone. Look" said Alan.

"Alan's right" Much said

"I think you'll find that this is my camp" said a girl with messy brown hair and blue eyes.

"And I think April that you'll find we were here first" called Robin from the shadows behind the gang.

"Robin?" asked the girl as she stepped toward the men

"Yes April it's me" Robin said as he stepped out of the shadows

"Master this isn't her is it?" Asked Much.

"Robin who is she" asked John wearily

"She's my cousin" said Robin softly "why are you living in the forest? Why aren't you at home?"

"Robin, Home's gone, burnt by the sheriff to try to get to you" April said softly, a lone tear escaping from her eye. "Their dead Robin killed before my eyes. All of them, Mum, Dad, Daniel all dead."

Robins face darkened

"I came to find you"

LATER

Robin and April sat quietly on the outskirts of the camp talking.

"Where were you when I came to the camp two months ago?"

"We were in the holy land protecting the king."

April saw the loss go through Robin's eyes as he remembered the day she died.

"What happened" she asked softly

"She died, she died in my arms" he said as he looked at his hand and fiddled with the small ring on his finger.

"Who?"

"Marian, my wife, she died in my arms"

"Your wife! When did this happen?" April said shocked.

"The King married us before she died"

"How did she die?" April asked knowing that it would be better for Robin to tell her and not to keep it all inside.

"Gisbourne" Robin practically spat the name and tears started to roll freely down his face.

--

yay Emo Robin (yes emma i put that in for you) please review because review's make me happy


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize (unfortunately for me this includes Robin and Will)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize (unfortunately for me this includes Robin and Will)

This chapter starts in Robin's POV but then changes to the people in the Holy land

Two months later

Robin lay sleeping on his bunk, his mind wandered to the day four months ago, but this dream was different to the previous dreams; she was with him. She was still as beautiful, still as stubborn and he was still completely in love with her.

Marian's side ached faintly but seeing Robin was worth the pain. He looked different; depressed. He almost didn't look like Robin. Marian could see everything. He was sad yet happy, angry but overjoyed, dead but somehow alive. She could see the love in his eyes as she walked towards him.

Their arms touched and the electricity flowed through them. Her hand gently caressed his face. His hand snaked around her waist pulling her close.

"Robin" she said gently "you have to wake up"

"Marian, don't make me" Robin said gently

"Robin the sooner you wake the sooner I'll come back to you" she said "stop complaining or I won't come back"

"I love you" he said kissing her one more time before waking

"I love you too" said Marian her eyes fluttering open

She woke in a strange bed in an unknown place surrounded by unknown sounds and smells but sitting quietly sitting beside her bed was one familiar face.

"Djaq" she croaked

"You're awake" said Djaq before switching into Doctor Mode "how do you feel, any pain?"

"Djaq I'm fine, just a bit stiff"

Djaq smiled "Will she's awake" she called.

Another familiar face entered the room holding a lock of wood.

Marian smiled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Will said smiling as he wrapped his arm around Djaq.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Two months" Djaq said

"That long!" exclaimed Marian

She tried to stand but she was too weak.

"Your strength will return soon" said Djaq offering her a bowl of soup which Marian accepted eagerly.

"Djaq" Will called from outside the window.

"Coming" she called "I'll be back soon" she said to Marian

Outside with Will and Djaq 

Will was sitting on a bench under a tree in the courtyard; he patted the seat beside him as she walked over.

They sat silently in the dappled light of the tree. The sun started its slow descending bow.

Will stood suddenly and knelt before Djaq

He pulled out a small velvet covered box and opened it.

"Djaq, will you marry me" he asked quietly his voice almost a whisper.

It took a couple of seconds for this to sink into Djaq's brain. Her mouth widened into a huge smile.

"Yes" she said almost as quietly as he had.

Will smiled and gently slipped the ring on her finger; he picked her up and kissed her.

Marian watched quietly from the room. She smiled but almost straight away

Her smile changed to a frown as she remembered the day that she and Robin last saw each other.

She whispered four words into the empty air. "Wish you were here"

What Marian didn't know was that halfway across the world from her. Robin said the exact same thing.

Robin's eyes were full of tears that threaten to fall. Today would have been her birthday.

One tear escaped from his eye, that lone tear started a flood of tears. The tears he had held within him for months.

April watched from across the camp wondering if she should go over.

April saw that because Robin was depressed the whole gang had become less interested with things. Much only cooked when he had to, Allan barely played any jokes and John had taken over all of Robin's leaderships jobs. The camp was a mess! April had started to clean things up even though she despised the job with a vengeance.

As much as she loved her cousin April knew she had to pull him out of the depression or else.

That night as April lay asleep on her bunk (which used to be Djaq's) a pigeon flew down to the small crate that held three more pigeons. Robin gently picked it up and removed the note he then motioned to the rest of the gang to join him.

The note simply said:

_Coming home, _

_Will be there as soon as possible._

_Djaq. _

Allan's face brightened when he thought of two of the three people that meant the most to him coming home. He realized that there was now someone else he cared for; he looked towards the bunk where April slept.

John smiled his family would be back together again but not everyone would be present. He sighed thinking of Marian, remembering her still, cold, white body dotted with Crimson blood. His family would never be back together again.

Robin knew that things would get better as soon as Will and Djaq returned. He looked around the camp it was untidy he knew that. The beds had been repaired when Luke had joined them in the forest, but Luke wasn't Will. Will knew how everything worked because he had built it, Will knew where everything was and also Will knew when to be quiet and when to speak. He missed Djaq not just because of her wondrous healing skills but also because she knew how it felt to see war, how it felt to see all she cared for lost. Robin could relate to her.

Luke was glad his brother was coming home, he wanted to show Will how much he had learnt. Inside Luke was still the little boy, who loved his brother, who looked up to his brother and who always wanted to please his brother. But he knew that Will had changed maybe for the better but maybe for the worse. Luke knew that Will loved Djaq he had seen that when their Dad died. Their Dad would be proud of how his boys had turned out. Luke's mind turned to his sister, he didn't even know if she was still alive. Luke's Dad had sent her to live with their Aunt, Emma didn't want to go she wanted to stay. Sixteen, she would be sixteen; his little sister would be grown up. She was ten when he last saw her.

The weeks passed slowly as everyone anticipated the arrival of Will and Djaq.


	4. Chapter 4

Djaq sat in her and Will's bunk on the ship, a wooden bucket sat on the floor

Djaq sat in her and Will's bunk on the ship, a wooden bucket sat on the floor. The floor of the ship swayed gently in the waves. Marian walked in holding a jug of water and two cups she poured them and gave on to Djaq.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Okay, not the best" said Djaq looking down at her simple gold ring around her finger and smiled she had an idea on what was wrong.

Djaq normally never had sea sickness but on this trip even in all her comfort she had found her self throwing up almost all she ate.

After a month on the ship Djaq knew what was wrong, well wrong was a matter of perspective. Some Englishmen on the ship who were prejudiced against Arabs would have said it was wrong, very wrong.

Djaq sat with Will on their bunk his arms were wrapped firmly around her.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked carefully hiding the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, better then fine actually" she said gently wriggling out of his embrace and standing before him "Will, I'm pregnant"

Will's mouth hung open, he shut it and jumped up and pulled Djaq into his arms, he picked her up and span around his joy showing fully on his face.

Later up on deck Marian was telling Djaq how much she missed Robin, Djaq wasn't really listening, she was lost in her own little world thinking about the life that was growing inside her. Her and Wills' child.

Marian noticed Djaq's glazed stare out to sea and gave up her one-sided conversation. In the distance she saw the start of the French coast. They were closer home.

Marian smiled, every minute she was closer to Robin, closer to home. Then again every minute closer to Robin was a minute closer to Gisbourne and Vasey. She sighed; she and Robin wouldn't have a normal life until the sheriff was removed.

It took another two months to get to Portsmouth where the ship docked and the four of them left the ship behind and started on their journey towards Nottingham. The trip took longer because Will kept being over protective of Djaq and their unborn child. Djaq now in her 6th month of her pregnancy could only walk half what she normally would be able too.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: yes I know it's been ages since I last updated…

A/n: yes I know it's been ages since I last updated….

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood! (Unfortunately this does include Jonas and Harry)

--

It had been five months since Djaq's note all the gang was getting more worried by the day, well all except Robin and April.

Robin was still depressed despite everyone's joy that Will and Djaq would be home. Every night he went to sleep hoping that she would come to him again. That one dream seven months ago had felt so real; it had felt like she was really there with him. It felt like Marian hadn't died, but that was impossible he had seen the sword plunge into her; he had held her as she died in his arms. He laid her beside the grave, but then he couldn't bury her. Gisbourne hadn't been seen since her death well that must be the only advantage.

April was worried for her cousin, she had never seen him so depressed, he wasn't even this depressed when his parents died and he defiantly wasn't this depressed when he came back from the war even though he had seen 100's of men killed. She had been with him when he returned injured with Much at his side.

Most nights Robin relived her death with painstaking clarity, he remembered her face as her life left her, the joy on her face as they married and her cold white body lying beside her open grave.

Over the months dark patches formed underneath his eyes, everyone knew something was wrong. Robin hadn't smiled properly since they received the news of Will and Djaqs' return, he hadn't created any plans for robbing the sheriff, and John had all but taken over most leadership roles.

--

On their way towards Sherwood they saw a young woman standing next to a broken cart, it was a large cart with a chestnut horse. Immediately Will went over to see if he could help. The women looked in her late Teens with long brown hair and green eyes, Will felt like he knew her, there was something about her that made him confused, then it clicked.

"Emma?" he asked carefully.

She looked up "Will" she shouted and ran to him and flung her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back.

"Will your hurting me" she whispered not really wanting him to let her go.

"Sorry Em" he said laughing and lessening his grip.

Emma's POV

"Will?" called a voice from the other side of the dirt road. Out of the trees stepped a young woman who looked to be of noble decent and a short and very pregnant woman who looked like some of the holy land slaves she had seen.

Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw her brother wave them over his other arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Marian!" Emma cried running over to her childhood friend, well Emma had been a child their was a five year age gap between.

Marian gently hugged the girl who was almost her sister.

Djaq hadn't seen Will's eyes light up so much since they got off the ship. She wasn't sure if that was good or not. She watched Marian and Emma embrace and for the first time since she joined the gang she felt lonely. Djaq jumped slightly as Will's two strong arms wrapped around her and one hand gently on her bump.

"She's my baby sister," he whispered in her ear.

Emma looked over two see her brother gently kissing the Saracen woman's head. She had thought the woman was just a companion of Marian's and nothing else.

"Emma" Will called from near the cart his arm still around Djaq. When Emma and Marian reached them he said "Emma this my wife Djaq and Djaq this is my sister Emma"

"Your wife!" Emma exclaimed

Djaq wasn't surprised in the least to have this English woman say that, many Saracen men exclaim in the same way when she had said Will was her Husband.

Emma was confused; everything she had heard about Saracen's was negative. She had heard that all the women were heathen witches who would trick our men into loving them. She had never thought that her own brother had been taken under this woman's spell. Emma knew there was only one way that she could tell if Will was really in love with this woman or not. Her aunt had said that you could tell if you looked into their eyes.

"Will can I talk to you for a moment, alone" she asked

"Sure Em" he said walking over to her "what is it?"

"How did you meet Djaq?" she asked watching Will's eyes carefully. At the mention of her name Emma watched his eyes light up and she knew that this wasn't some kind of spell. She thought to her self _I didn't really believe that, did I?_

Will told Emma the whole story his eyes tearing up when he told her about their father.

Emma cried in her brother's arms. She had known things had changed at home but she didn't know that her brothers were outlaws or that her dad was dead.

From a distance Djaq watched how tenderly Will treated his sister. She smiled and thought how he would be when their child was born.

Two hours later after Emma agreed to come with them to the gang, the five of them set off in the cart.

When they reached the edge of the forest Will pulled his hood so it covered his face and closed the curtains so Djaq, Marian and Emma couldn't be seen. Either side of the cart the trees rustled.

--

Mwhaha

April is based on RocMySox

And Emma is based on DeathlyElegance

If anyone would like to be in the story plz just tell me and I'll try to fit in your character

Reviewers get cookies :P


End file.
